


Warm Afterglow

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Just some smut with very little plot for our precious boy Bruno
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Warm Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Umm excuse me? No reader inserts with Bruno? Not in my household. Haha, hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

The way he was calling your name sent pleasant tingles racing down your spine. Bruno looked so beautiful beneath you, laying on his back and at the mercy of your touch. His skin was slick with sweat, strands of dark blue hair sticking to his forehead. His lips were parted as he panted harshly, his chest rising and falling with every shallow breath he took. His eyes were dark and clouded over with pure bliss. The way he was looking up at you made your stomach knot into a tight bundle.

He wasn't going to last much longer. You could tell by his laboured breathing and the way his cock twitched inside of you. His hands started to tremble as he grabbed your hips, holding on to you to keep himself grounded to reality.

“You feel so good” Bruno mumbled, his breath catching in his throat. “Too good.”

His back arched beautifully as a low whine was drawn from his lips. His hands hold onto your hips tightly, fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs as you continued to bounce in his lap. You can feel the pleasure winding tight in the pit of your stomach, the heat making your spine curl. Your nails dig into his pale flesh, leaving behind crescent shaped marks in his damp skin. Your body was flushed with warmth that continued to climb rapidly and you couldn't contain the noises that spilled from your mouth. 

"I'm sorry" he muttered. "I don't think I can last longer."

A smile curved your lips, your shaky hands running down his torso.

"It's okay" you replied. "You can let go."

Bruno whimpered underneath you, his head falling back as his eyes fluttered. You bend forward making his cock bump against your sweet spot with each deep thrust. The noises of delight that came from you almost had him losing his mind right then and there. You fall to your elbows, lips caressing his neck as your tongue darts out to taste his skin. Bruno moaned low in his throat, his arms snaking around your waist to hold you against him. You were so tight and warm around him that it was the only sensation he could focus on. 

Between the sinful noises that were spilling from his mouth you heard him say "I'm sorry" one last time before he came undone at the seams. His hips jerked into you as the bliss washed over him, his grip becoming so tight you thought he may actually leave a bruise. You could feel his cock pulsing as he filled you with warmth and the sensation made you shudder. The intense warmth had you breaking after him, your walls clenching as you finally released. The heat that flooded your system made your toes curl into the soles of your feet as you released a final high-pitched cry of rapture.

Your legs felt like jelly and you didn’t think you could muster the strength to move. You lay your head on Bruno's chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat as he tried to calm his breathing. He sighed in content, running his fingers through your hair. He pressed the pads of his fingers into your scalp and you purred as he massaged your head. You peered up at him through long lashes.

He looked completely relaxed, his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips. In the dim light of your bedroom, it almost looked like he was…glowing? It was strange but you could have sworn there was a warm afterglow surrounding his body in his post orgasmic bliss. The sight made your heart flutter. You tried to lift yourself off him, gathering the strength, and the will, to move. Bruno’s arm tightened around you and he halted your movements.

“Not yet” he mumbled into your hair. “Stay a little longer.”

It wasn’t hard to convince you to stay in your current position and with a soft sigh you fall limp in his hold.

“Okay” you complied.

You made yourself comfortable once more, sliding your arms around his waist so you could hug him back. Bruno hummed in content, his fingers tracing the curve of your spine as you relaxed against him.


End file.
